


Alike (Or Not)

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [25]
Category: Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Characters, Canon demisexual character, Double Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sibling Bonding, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Carys and Aled may be twins, but they don’t have much in common. Not that that’s a bad thing.Sentence 25: “I honestly don’t think you’re like me at all.”





	Alike (Or Not)

“You know how we’re twins?” Aled says one afternoon, sitting beside Carys in her living room. He has his latest _Universe City_ script open in his lap, and Carys still can’t quite believe that her twin brother is now famous, all because of his ingenious imagination.

“Yeah?” Carys says, raising an eyebrow and wondering where he’s going with this.

“Well, have you ever thought about how different we are? Because even though we’re twins, we don’t have loads in common.”

To be honest, Carys can’t think of even one thing she and Aled have in common (other than their hatred of their mother).

“Honestly?” she says.

Aled nods. “Honestly.”

“I honestly don’t think you’re like me at all.”

Aled’s eyes widen. Was she too blunt? Sometimes Carys forgets how much more sensitive Aled is than her.

“But that isn’t a bad thing,” she says, attempting a reassuring smile. “I mean, you’re a highly successful podcast maker, you’re clever, and you’ve got a loving, long term boyfriend.”

Actually, that’s another similarity: they’re both queer.

“And then look at me,” she says, sighing.

“Yes, look at you,” Aled says, holding her hand. “You’re independent and resourceful and confident. And a wonderful twin.”


End file.
